cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kronkist
=Nation History= Formation Kronkist was formed when barbaric warring villages were united by bright, harsh talking self-appointed dictator, Taaou Hirschilk, under the prospect that a glorious new nation could be forged by uniting the warring villages and conquering surrounding peaceful neighbouring villages under its new glorious name. Anarchy Within a few hours of being formed, Kronkist was launched into what would have been a full scale Anarchy by the people due to Taaou's decision to position all of it's troops outside the border, leaving Kronkist completely unguarded. This was quelled a few hours later with minimal losses later by the newly formed Kronkist National Defence Force (KNADEF). The same events were to occur within the next few days. Troop Deployment With the imminent threat of war, Kronkist was faced with a new problem. Troop deployment. Too little and the nation would be thrown into another state of anarchy and too much would mean the nation would be secure from attacks but would not be able to attack any other nation. Taaou's initial strategy was to wage all out war with enough troops defending to secure his nation whilst having enough troops to successfully annihilate the opposing nation's army. This plan is on hold until an adequate amount of funds are secured. Trade Kronkist currently trades with the United Kingdom to avoid war, and the nations of fat boy, Artimeaus and Balisong to improve foreign relations. =Wars= This section is dedicated to resolved/unresolved war history of Kronkist West End On the 11/21 the nation West End, led by Gordon Freeman declared war on Kronkist. Whilst Kronkist won the first few skirmishes and retaliations, Gordon Freeman set up a stronger army, which resulted in future skirmishes in draws. The issue remains unresolved. Scrapmaster (resolved) Later on the 26/11, Kronkist declared war on the nation of Scrapmaster; the issue was resolved a few hours later. Multiple Wars Pinktopia, Etoria, Berkley and Arcanum On the 26/11, Kronkist declared war on the nations of pinkopia, Etoria, Berkeley and Arcanum for their lack of raw National Strength. The issue remains unresolved. =Nation Information= Kronkist is a small and new nation at 8 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity who follow no religion. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Kronkist work diligently to produce Silver and Gems as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Kronkist has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Kronkist does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Kronkist detains individuals who participated in the slanderous comments about the government. The government of Kronkist has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. The government of Kronkist will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Category:Nations